FUBAR
by aipol81
Summary: Well got messed up during mission and end up in a young boy bodies in One Piece. what a FUBAR. si/oc centric. rate M for bad language(maybe).
1. FUBAR

**INFO:**

 **English is not my native language.(sorry)** **I'm writing for fun.**

 **This is my first time writing. so alot to learn.**

 **sorry if got so many bad grammer.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ONE PIECE -**

 **FUBAR** **Prologue:-**

 **On the camp in enclosed location**.

"Hey black, did you see the anime i gave you?" Blue asked. "Just a couple episode man. Dont have much time to watch." Answered black. "I'm concentrate on gunsmithing right now, got to have some insurance if something happens and I cannot doing missions anymore."

"What are you! 50's? Man were still young, got to enjoy life. You can start doing that when your 40's."retort blue.

'TEAM ZERO... REPORT TO BRIEFING ROOM'

The team currently undergoing mission in unnamed location. To get to the island they had to dive for 1km undetected using mini sub. Suddenly there's an explosion and all crew separate from each other. Black oxygen tanks is damage by the explosion and not enough of that there's some kind of suction that suck him downwards. He tried to swim upwards but nothing works...

 **Grand Line.**

"Quick bring him to infirmary, get the doctor look at him. Get someone to check the boat."

"Yes sir."

In the infirmary

"How's the boy doctor?"

"There's not much injuries, just malnutrition issue, my guest he hadn't eat for week. Where's the parent?"

"Only him on the boat alone. We try to get clue on the boat but nothing so far. Inform me when he's awake."

"Roger sir."

BLACK POV

When I wake-up I felt like my head gonna blow, so many information coming in. For 5 minutes I try to organized information that comin in. _'Oh shit, I'm in someone else body, how in the world... oh, so that's happen. I got suck in to another world. This boy name is Einstein d. airpool. Grandson of clover elders of ohara that got destroyed by marine buster call. When the buster call came this his parent were resident at one of grand line island. His parent were fugitive from world government. Wait! Why all this thing seems familiar. Aaaaah! I'm in god damn One piece. What in hell is going on. Who in the world name their child airpool. Who's the mc again... oh yeah luffy... monkey d. luffy. So if I'm in one piece world am I died at my world. So dizzy right now.'_ Looking at the ceiling still organizing all the information coming through my brain then someone come wearing doctor's coat and ask me.

"How are you boy"

"Where am I?"

"Your in vice admiral garp ship"

"What ship?"

"A marine ship, we found you unconscious on a boat alone and rescued you. You seems malnourished and if I had to guess you didn't eat anything for at least a week, am I right?"

"I guess so"

"Alright I'll go inform vice admiral garp and bring you some food. You can only eat porridge for the time being until you stomach adjusted. Rest up"

The doctor walk away from the room. _'Oh shit, I cannot tell them who I am. What to do... I need a plan... ok I'll do that.'_

I told garp that I remember nothing. The only thing I remember is my name is "airpool". Garp offered me to bring me along to see his grandsons more like force me actually not that I had anywhere to go.

 _'Ok kid, I will lived as you now, but I had my own plan to follow. I'll avenge your family when I'm ready. Need to get stronger and a lot of information gathering.'_


	2. The journey

**INFO:**

 **English is not my native language.(sorry)I'm writing for fun.**

 **This is my first time writing. so alot to learn.**

 **sorry if got so many bad grammer.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ONE PIECE -**

Ch1 The journey

Garp Ship

Airpool POV

It's been 3 weeks after I got here and i have start with light exercise 'man... this kid, didn't he do some exercise in his life? This body is shit weak. It need a major tune up but I'm sure as hell glad I got some serious genius brain now. Load of information in his brain like a walking encyclopedia'.

I did some basic information gathering to plan to what should I do in this world. I found out in this world there's some consume mysterious fruit that can gain powers but the downside of it gain curse of the sea, meaning that they became weak drawn like hammer upon contact with water. And the fun part is I am like them 'well... fuck me'. It seems that I ate the yoki yoki no mi, a storage devil fruit that act like inventory that can store things. 'I need to experiment with this power to see the limit, pro and cons. With this power "I WILL RULE THE WORLD... GHA HAHAHAHAHAHA..." SHIT!, did I just said it out loud'.

"What the hell are you yelling kid" garp appear beside me.

"I'm not a kid gramps". 'wait... I am a kid right now' I though.

"HAHAHAHA... I like you kid, you'll be a good marine". garp said with a wide grin on his face.

"Nooo Waay gramps, I wanna live free die hard". 'isn't that bruce willis movie. aargh... i'm going crazy in this world'.

"HAHAHAHA... " garp just left after that.

General POV

It's been a long journeys and airpool had learn how to train from elite marine there. Mostly theory on how to train in rokushiki. He feels like there's some adjustments need to be done to complement his fighting style. One thing is that people in this world has stronger bone structure and muscle are easier to train.

Airpool tried to gain more information on how haki's work but there's not much to know cause all the elite marine said they only get to learn it after they get promotion. Garp also said that if he wanted to learn he need at least being a captain. Airpool didn't give up by saying he needs to know the theory for academic reason.

All in all living in the ship, he try to help wherever needed and by doing so he try to gain their thrust. He clean their armory and learn what marine are using to fight. Learning to do maintenance on their cannon arms try to differentiate between his original world and this world technology.

It's a sunny day when suddenly when emergency bell are ringing. It turn out to be a slave merchant vessel. Garp want to stop and inspect that vessel. There are many slave being imprison in there and garp aren't happy with it. During the confusion airpool boarded the ship stealthy and found lots of things and notes.

'What kind of research not is this, who is vegapunk?.. woah, this note contain research of how to integrate devil fruit with weapons and stuff. Man this is gold, or diamond, which is more valuable' Though airpool. He put all his storage and keep on searching. He store anything that look valuable and came into contact with 2 box. One is labeled as zoan and the without a label. He opened the labeled box and found a devil fruit. He put it in his storage and proceed with the other one. He proceed to the other box but he touch it he feels weak.

'This must be sea stoned box. Whatever inside must be good' aipool though. He wrap the box with cloth and put it inside his storage. He doesn't have much time on his hand as he reaches anything that he can get hold on and get out of the ship undetected. He show up beside garp and see the scene unfolded.

"Where did you go kid?"ask garp. "hmm… toilet"airpool answered. "I Have a good time in there" then garp just laugh it of.

Garp had free all the slave that consist mostly fishmen. He let off all the slaves and slavers in the nearby marine controlled island and set course again to his grandsons. There's no more incident after that and after 2 month we arrived at the island.

Garp: "come boy we have arrived"

Airpool: "where is this place?"

Garp: "this is dawn island in east blue, we will go to foosha village".

Marine: "thank you boy, you have work wonders on our equipment. Hope you will find good life there".

Airpool: "no problem bro, if not for you all I have died on that boat, and thank you all".

We board a boat to the shore and the ship go straight to goa kingdom. We arrived at bar called 'Makino bar' and introduce me to a women named makino.

Airpool pov

"Hello my name is airpool" I introduce myself. "your so polite my boy, my name is makino, I own this bar" as she shake my hand. Garp was looking around and ask "where's luffy?, I didn't see him around". "He's sleeping in the back" answered makino. I tilt my head 'it's fucking luffy, the mc. How old is he?' I though. "hey gramps who is this luffy?" I ask. "Owh.. he's one of my grandsons, he's 5 year old, I will make him a good marine ...gha hahaha". Then I saw small boy come out to us. 'what a cute kid' I thought. Luffy had a wide smile on his face wearing a white t-shirt that said "anchor". "huh… hi gramps, makino chan i'm hungry". "Can't you be happy to see your gramp luffy?". Garp growl. "no way, you always hit me" luffy retort. Garp hit him in the head with his so called "fist of love".

"Garp… how many times I said not to hit luffy when you see him" Makino scold garp. Garp look scared at the makino and luffy hide behind her. "No makino chan, I just show him love, family love" garp said then luffy ask me "who are you?". Garp answered before I could "he's your elder brother, airpool". "eeeh… when did I become your grandsons?" I ask. "Just now…".

'argh such a headache, just go with the flow' I really don't know what say anymore. "really… that's awesome" luffy gets all jumpy around me. "Good for you luffy, now come on I make you some food" Makino told luffy to come with her. "FOOD" luffy yelled and follow her.

Then when we are alone garp said to me "Just lay low for now. Stay with makino in this village. I know your grandfather. He's my good friend, what happen to that island shouldn't happened. That damn gorosei" garp seethed with anger, then he continued "your name now will be monkey d. airpool. At least with this name I can protect you fo a while". I sigh at these revelations. "To tell you the truth gramps, I'm not from this world. I was a special forces army on a special mission when things goes wrong and I end up in this kid body. The technology's and geopolitical from my world and this world are way different. We are much more advanced and there is no such thing as devil fruit or haki in my world and the government are much more civilized. There's no such thing as world government, each country has their owns" I explain to garp. "WHAT! this is a lot to take in, so where's the owner of this kid body and what is special forces do?" Garp ask me. "I don't know, maybe died of starvation when I came all the memories are transferred to me so I intent to live as airpool now and do what this kid's try to achieve. But I do it my own way… as for special forces, what we do basically is reconasion, sabotaging, infiltration, rescuing hostage and much more. We are divided into unit of 5 to 6 people and each people have their own specialty". "What is your specialties?" he ask me. "sabotaging, info gathering, bomb specialist" I answered. "aaah… this headache, whatever… now you are my grandsons just stay low for a while before you do what you want to do. Just don't involve any any civilians in this. I can't condone what you want to do just be save and while you at it help me train my grandsons. I don't want my grandsons going astray" replied garp. "I'll try". After that we join makino and luffy having lunch.


	3. Red haired Pirate

**INFO:**

 **English is not my native language.(sorry)I'm writing for fun.**

 **This is my first time writing. so alot to learn.**

 **sorry if got so many bad grammer.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ONE PIECE -**

Ch2 Red haired Pirate

It's been 2 years seen I came to this village. I work part time as apprentice blacksmith at goa kingdom in a shop called 'Brent Workshop'. Mr. Brent is a nice old man that didn't discriminate people based on their look or status. I introduce myself as smith to him(need to stay under cover). He teach and assist on my invention such as guns, bullets, boat engine and bomb application. All my inventions are exclusively sold only in this shop. Usually my guns are collective item only cause the price tag I put on my guns and bullets are really high. I don't sell my bombs to the public but I do make customs TnT for mining company's.

Oh yeah, a year ago I've opened the sea stone box that I looted from the slaver ship and it turn out to be a palm sized cube made from wapol metal. I feel confused why such thing being put in a sea stone box. I pick up the cube and suddenly the cube change into a wolf cub. "what the hell!" i panic and drop the cub. The cub emits a lightning from from its body. 'This maybe a devil fruit in a metal' I though, "don't worry little guy, I won't hurt you, scout honor". "woof" the cub bark. "are you hungry little guy?". "Woof woof". "Ok, eat this", I give the a meat he ate it. "I need to give you a name, how about fenrir?". "Woof woof" the cub sound happy. "Yosh… from now on your name would be fenrir, nice to meet you fenrir. I'm airpool". Then suddenly the door is open and luffy rush in. "nii chan! Let's play, woah… who is this?". "This is fenrir, my new pet and fenrir this is my little brother luffy" I introduce fenrir to luffy. "can I play with him nii chan please…" luffy begs me with puppy eyes. 'aaah… this cute mischievous boy, I just can't say no to him', "hmmm, okay but let him finish eat first". "YEAH… but nii chan I'm hungry too" luffy reply. "Now, don't tell baa chan I give you meat before lunch, okay?". "Yeah, MEAT" 'this kid...'. I let them eat and get working on my bike frame again.

My schedule is really pack, work, studies and training. I made schedule for luffy between studies, training and playing. I teach him how to read and write and baa chan teach him manner. Most of the time he would just play and eat with fenrir exploring the jungle. When times with training plan that I work out for him, his development is good. I work him out on body conditioning and basic martial arts. I know that he will eat that rubber fruit in the future so i start him learning rokushiki.

Meanwhile I myself had start foundation on haki, trying unlocking haki and planning how to train it. I also train fenrir and figure out what he can do. So far from what I can see he can only change into that cube form and emits electrical energy in that cube form. I had an idea Making experiment out of this energy and the outcome is my motorbike electric engine. When I finish my motorbike I put the cube in to the cube socket I build to powered it up and it's successful. After a few minutes the bike transform into adult sized wolf (sized like a horse) than transform back to cub size. 'Woah… what the hell, So it can absorb the motorbike make it to its own body, hmm… I can work with this' "okay fenrir, we will called this bike mode". "Woof" he barks happily. "okay fenrir back to bike mode". I test the motorbike a few times.

After that I working on building the boat engine based on fenrir cube mode but unfortunately when we test it on the sea fenrir couldn't absorb the boat but he can still provide power to the boat engine. 'hmm… I think the problem is sea water so he can only absorb land based vehicle'. I made a few modifications on my motorbike and added a railgun barrel. When on bike mode fenrir can make lightning attack with the railgun.

Beside that I also made various type of c4 and grenade type bomb. I don't want to introduce nuke bomb to this already wacky world. I test all the bomb on uninhabited island with brent son wesson. Wesson is 20 year old man with passion in guns. Together we make our brand of guns 'SMITH WESSON'. I teach wesson better way to make revolver and bullets. We make that island our testing field. I make all sort of bombs from timer to grenade bombs. We also test different type of cannons shell's.

One day after I get back from my work I see a pirate ships at the port. 'I hope nothing goes wrong' I walk into the bar and everybody partying. I saw luffy talking happily with a man wearing straw hat. Makino see me "welcome home airpool, how's work".

"I'm home baa chan, everything is ok" I reply back. "Owh… nii chan look, this is shanks, he's a pirate captain, sooo cool". Luffy said to me excitedly.

"hello, I'm airpool, luffy brother, sorry if he's bother you". "It's okay kid, I like teasing him, owh sorry name shanks, captain of red hair pirate, over there is ben beckman my first mate, the fat one is lucky roo and thin one is my sniper yassop". Shanks introduce himself and his crew.

"Nice to meet you all, hope you've enjoyed your stay… baa chan, I'll be in the back if you need me" Makino baa chan just nodded at me and I go to the back to take shower and change.

When I go back at the counter most of their crews already leave. Yassop is bragging about his son ussop to luffy. After yassop finish his story I told luffy to go bath and have a dinner. While having dinner I chat with yassop and ben. I ask yassop what kind of guns he used. After finishing my meal and clear the table I bring out the guns that might interest him.

"Woah boy… what is this, who are you boy?" yassop ask with a shocking face. "aah… sorry yassop san, I work as an inventor and a gunsmith. As you see this is a revolver made by me and my business partner. The price is one million five hundred thousand berries a piece and a box of 500 bullets with a price of five hundred thousand berries. You can look more inside the catalogue. On this side however is my personal inventions. There will be no exact model to be produce again. Meaning only you had this model exclusively if you decide to buy it. It doesn't meant I will sell it to anybody. I will only sell my inventions to a person I deem worthy and will not abuse its power" I explain to them.

"kid… how old are you, 15. You make all this thing by yourself. This is incredible" shanks intervene. "nope, I'm 12". "Nii chan guns are cool, he kills lord of the coast" luffy added. "Not using guns luffy, it's a bazooka. How about this, tomorrow I'll bring you all to my testing field in abandoned island and we can test a lot more than this including my artileries and bombs that I make. How about midday?". "That would be great" Shanks replied.


End file.
